The dark rises
by fitchick
Summary: This will be a Dark wins story. Lilly stole Hadrian from his mothers womb, dark lord claims his son back watch as they rise to power and Hadrian makes a name for himself while finding love
1. Chapter 1

**I don't own anything in Harry Potter although there's few characters I wish I did** **J**

 **Hopefully it turns out good.**

The wind blew angrily outside of Godrics Hollow where James Potter was playing happily with his son Harry James Potter who was 18 months old, Harry's mother Lilly Potter was in the kitchen trying to calm herself she knew what was coming and why although it was not for the reason her husband thought. James thought the Dark lord Voldemort was after his family because of a prophecy about a boy born to defeat him. (Dumbledore had told them this was Harry.) This of course was not the reason in fact it was that she had killed Voldemort's wife and stole his son from him straight from her womb.

Nobody knew Lilly had another sister who was also a witch but got sent to an orphanage just hours after being born the same one young Tom Riddle went to himself. Everyone thought Lilly was the one with bright eyes but her twin sister Ebony had terrifying Avada Kedavra eyes and silky chocolate coloured hair. Upon seeing her eyes and deciding they couldn't handle having 3 daughters her parents abandoned the daughter they were scared of. Lily was always told she had a twin but she was too much hard work so they sent her away of course Lilly didn't mind this just like her sister Petunia she liked things how they were. When she later went to Hogwarts she expected to see her twin there but found she had turned it down in favour of another magical school but didn't know which one. She finally met her sister on their 17th birthday she was fighting alongside the strongest Death eaters and back to back with the dark lord himself. After some research, she found out the woman Voldemort protected and had fight beside him was in fact his wife Ebony, Lilly's twin sister of course she made sure not to tell anyone this. However, at a later fight while everyone was distracted she managed to separate Ebony from Voldemort seeing she was heavily pregnant she stunned her sister and cut the baby straight from her before leaving her to die right the on the street and taking the baby with her. She told the order and James it was their baby however she didn't know she was pregnant until the baby had come and they should name him after James, everyone believed her of course never suspecting Lilly of such a terrible act. Truth was she had been pregnant but had lost the child due to stress but hadn't told anyone. Now she knew they were going to pay for what she had done somehow, she knew both her and James were going to die that night.

The dark lord had finally tracked down his wife's killer and had found out from Pettigrew it had been her own sister and that she had claimed to have a baby that same night, Severus had confirmed this to be the story told to everyone but he had managed to fake a renewed friendship with Lilly and did a test she was not the mother of the baby but the Aunt. Pettigrew then told the dark lord where the Potters were staying and that his son was with them being raised as their own. Voldemort immediately left for their home intent on taking his son back and taking revenge on his wife's killer.

The wind continued to howl with Voldemort's anger he quietly but quickly stepped up to the gate of the Potters house and blew both the gate and door off the hinges as this happened he saw Lilly carrying his son up the stairs and away from him and James stepped into his view, but he gave no thought to him just swiftly killed him and following his son up the stairs.

Seeing a door with Harry's room on it he threw it open to see Lilly standing in front of his son with a terrified look on her face.

"I knew you would come for him and me." She told him.

"of course, you did, you would have to be stupid to think I would leave my son in the hands of his mother's murderer." He snarled back.

"I'm his mother the only one he has known. He loves me would never forgive you if you kill me." Lilly chirped back now with what she thought was a failsafe plan how wrong she was.

"that's not what I've been told. From the moment, you brought him here he has never settled for you no matter what you want me to believe I know the truth my son can't stand you he knows what you did and it's you he'll never forgive." The dark lord told her angrily before he simply pointed his wand at her and said "Adava…"

Before he got to finish Lilly dropped to the floor screaming like she had been put under the Cruciatus curse but he had not done that as much as he wished he had the time to torture her.

The dark lord stepped over the body of Lilly Potter to get his first glimpse of his son who he intended to give him the name his late wife and he had agreed on when she was pregnant Hadrian Marvolo Slytherin. Just like his mother Hadrian had Adava eyes with flecks of his ruby eyes, his hair was the perfect blend of his deep brown and his wife's chocolate silky hair it fell to just below his ears.

Hadrian spotted him immediately grabbing onto the bars of his crib he pulled himself up and reached up with his arms to the dark lord, who had not seen this as Lilly had stepped between them he listened to them for a while before deciding he had enough he wanted who he knew was his farther and glared angrily at Lilly who immediately dropped to the floor screaming.

When he saw his farther stepping closer to him he considered his eyes liking what he saw he reached his arms up to the dark lord who quickly picked him up and snuggled him closely to his chest, Hadrian reached a hand up again to touch his father's face before saying clearly "Dad" the dark lord looked down at his son before smiling.

He replied "my precious Hadrian" he turned his wand back on Lilly who was now becoming more aware of what was going on he said "Adava Kedavra".

The dark lord swiftly left the cooling bodies of the Potters and left Godric Hollow with his son.

 **Hey guys hope this is ok let me know what you think and if I should continue.**


	2. home

**Hey guy's sorry I took so long I've got loads going on. I'm going to finish this story but it might take a while but I'm not sure about my other ones I don't think their very good and have lost interest in them.**

 **Previously**

The Dark lord swiftly the cooling bodies of the Potters and left the Godrics Hollow with his son.

 **Now**

With Hadrian tucked to him The Dark Lord returned to his manor where he had his inner circle of Death Eaters waiting for his return, they knew what he was doing and were eagerly waiting to see their young Dark prince some had their young children with them. The Dark Lords dark essence filled the room but so did another one that they could tell was related to The Dark Lord just like his looks Hadrian's magical essence was the perfect blend of his father and mother. Even though they hadn't returned yet the inner circle knew from this The Dark Lord was successful in his mission not that they doubted him.

Finally, they appeared they could see The Dark Lord (or Tom as his inner circle were now the only ones aloud to call him by his name) had someone small tucked tightly to his chest. Or the small person they could only make out the hair being the perfect blend of Tom and Ebony and a small pale hand clutched in Toms robes as both farther and son were both clinging to each other.

Finally, Tom lifted his head and looked to what he called his family. "My friends as you can see I was successful this is my son Hadrian, I killed Potter and his murdering Mudblood wife … with a little help from Hadrian and have brought him home." The circle looked on with eager faces as Hadrian turned in his father's arm to look at them they could see the intelligence in his Avada Eyes as they were watching him something/someone caught Hadrian's attention.

When ebony had been pregnant with Hadrian her best friend Narcissa was also pregnant with a boy her husband Lucius Malfoy had decided to call Draco. They were looking forward to seeing how the two would interact with each other as when both ladies had been close to each other both boy would start kicking like mad, sadly they had yet to see each other until this moment.

While Hadrian was keeping a close interest on Draco the blond boy stood as proud as toddler could beside his parents also staring intently at Hadrian both reached to each other at the same time, Tom put Hadrian down reluctantly to watch what his son would do. As soon as his little feet touched the floor both Hadrian and Draco started toward each other, soon they stood so close they could touch both boys grabbed the others hand they soon were surrounded by their magical essence Draco's was a pale silver matching his eyes and Hadrian's was Avada green with streaks also matching his eyes, the inner circle and Tom could only see the swirl of magic surrounding the boys but somehow they knew they didn't need to worry so they continued to watch and wait to see what was going to happen. Inside the swirl of magic both boys were cuddled up together talking.

"Hadrian?" Draco whispered.

"Yea Draco?" Hadrian replied just as quiet.

"I'm glad your back home I've missed you." Draco told his friend softly. It was true although they had yet to be born both boys somehow were bonded and seemed to be able to talk to each other when they were close by. Both boys were unusually smart Hadrian slightly more so. They knew it wasn't normal some of the things they could do before and after being born but for them it was normal so they didn't care what other people thought of it.

"I missed you to Draco… my Dragon I love you." Hadrian told him cuddling close. Draco replied that he loved Hadrian to, as he did this the magic stopped swirling.

Everyone could now see how tightly the boys had wrapped themselves around each other it was clear there was more going on with the boys then any of them were aware of but although they were curious nobody was going to fight it they were just glad both boys were healthy and happy. While Draco had always been healthy and somewhat happy they could always tell, something was wrong with the young Malfoy.

Tom stepped forward, "Hadrian?"

"yes Dad?" Hadrian asked smiling up at him.

"Do you want to me to introduce you to everyone? so you know who they are."

"It's ok dad Draco already did, but I'm happy to meet them." He continued to smile up at his dad even though he should be able to talk this well he wanted his farther to be proud of him and know he wouldn't have to worry.

"It seems my son has already been told who you all are by young Draco but wants to meet you anyway." Tom told everyone. Who even though they had heard the exchange between father and son and were not sure what to make of it they knew better than to argue.

Hadrian turned both himself and Draco who was still attached to his side so that he faces everyone, he smiled sweetly up at them "hello everyone I'm happy to see you all and to be home with you all again."

Narcissa was the first to move. "Hadrian it's so good to have you back I'm sure if you want any of us would be happy to tell you about your mother, I was her best friend."

"thank you Aunt Cissy" Hadrian was so happy to be home with his family he might have been raised by then Potters so far in his life but Hadrian knew they weren't his parents and there was nothing light about him or his magic he had a photographic memory not that anyone knew that so when Lilly had pulled him from his mother and he opened his eyes it was his mother's dead body that he saw he knew who she was because even though she was dead there was something about being close to her felt safe like he was before he was born, just like how he felt around everyone on the room with him they all felt safe he knew he could trust them.

Hadrian turned back to his farther "dad can I stay with you tonight?" he asked him. He might have been highly intelligent but he was still only 1 and had yet to spend a night with his farther and wanted to be close to him.

Tom knelt next to his son and stroked his hand through his silky hair, "of course you can." He told him gently Dark Lord or not he loved his son and he wasn't about to tell him no.

 **Ok guys so I'm not too sure about this making Draco and Hadrian this smart but let me know what you think if you think it's wrong I don't mind rewriting this chapter.**

 **I'll update asap but have loads going on.**


End file.
